


Better Kid

by 9LWrites



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon), Total DramaRama (Cartoon)
Genre: Cody is adorable in dramarama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, He looks so sad when chef sings the song, I feel bad for duncan, I wrote and read all of this with their cute dramarama voices, Not Even a Kiss, cute kids stuff, so pure and innocent, they are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9LWrites/pseuds/9LWrites
Summary: Duncan's parents sing him a disappointment song. He feel's alone, but hey, Cody's parents hate him too. bonding occurs.
Relationships: Duncan/Cody
Kudos: 8





	Better Kid

**Author's Note:**

> idek

Ages: everyone is 4 or 5  
Prompt: in ‘For A Few Duncan's More’ chef sings a disappointment song that Duncan’s parents wrote for him, which leads me to believe they are the parents that seem all nice and loving but it's making up for the fact that they can actually be pretty neglectful or emotionally manipulative/abusive. Who else seems to have awful parents from what they mention? Cody. 

Duncan looked at his shoes with a small pout as he pulled the phone away from his ears, his parents' voices still loudly bursting from the phone and attracting the attention of most of his classmates. All of the other kids came and gathered around to listen to Bananas and Cheese.

“..with the stuff, you pilfered and hid! We were not impressed, we were rather distressed and we wish you were a better kid!” Duncan’s bottom lip quivered at the last line, and by this point most of the children were cheering for more. Of course his parents would comply and sing to them. With a sigh he set the phone down for the others to have and walked away. He thought about visiting Gwen’s egg chair for an escape, but she wasn't here today and he did have enough respect for her not to violate her property. 

“Are you ok?” Duncan rolled his eyes at the high and familiar voice, looking to see Cody following him. He was a bit confused as to why the kid was with him and not listening to his parents, but that really didn't matter. 

“Im fine” he lied, making his way into the yard, Cody still on his tail. The boy followed him all the way up into the tree house, despite the fact he was clearly only going up to get away from him. Once he was seated in the corner of the tree house, the shorter brunette child slid down to sit with him, smiling a gap-toothed smile. 

“What do you want?” he asked. This was pretty much the first time Cody and him had really been alone together if you didn't count the tether buddy incident at the museum. “This isn’t like the museum Cody, you don’t have to be around me” Cody frowned, raising a brow at him. Slowly he scooted a bit closer, much to the punkish toddlers dismay.

“But I want to be around you” he insisted, tilting his head. The taller boy scoffed at the notion, pulling his knees to his chest. 

“Yeah right, even my parents dont wanna be around me” he mumbled, looking down at his sneakers. Their disappointment song was still playing loudly in his head, the line ‘we wish you were a better kid’ being the kicker. Cody frowned, but he understood. His parents didnt wanna be around him either. 

“Do they always say stuff like that to you? He asked, looking at how grumpy Duncan had gotten from the topic. The green haired child glanced at the other, not knowing if he was really supposed to answer that question. It felt weird to genuinely talk badly about his parents. Like crapping on their music was one thing but this felt odd.

“I mean, sometimes. But I’m always bad so they sing a lot of disappointment songs” he shrugged. 

“That's not very fair,” Cody insisted. “You're still their kid, and parent’s should always love their kid. Besides, if they really wanted to help you they would just talk to you and help explain things, not sing a song about how they think you’re bad” he explained, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the idea of there being multiple disappointment songs. Duncan felt his bottom lip quiver as Cody continued to talk, until a few tears spilled over.

“How’d you get so smart about this stuff?” he asked, snivelling slightly. Cody grinned wide.

“Court mandated therapy sessions! Because my mommy got sad when I was born and doesn't wanna be around me!” he answered, a bit too cheerfully for what he had been talking about. Duncan nodded along wearily, feeling a bit bad for the other kid. 

“How do you sound so happy about that?” he wondered out loud. The toddler only patted his lap, making the punk glare at him. Cody chuckled and pushed Duncan down by the shoulders until he had his head resting on the shorter's lap. The brunette began to run his fingers through the punks mohawk, a bit in awe that it was so fluffy. The green haired child groaned.

“I don’t know,” he admitted, still playing with the boy's hair. “I guess I just focus more on the good things in my life,” he added. “Like, uh, pizza day, And field trips, and you, and puppies and Richard Swimmings” he began to list. Duncan snorted a bit.

“Like me? But I’m mean to you” he pointed out. Cody giggled, bringing a hand to his face to cover his mouth.

“But you're being nice now! And you have very nice hair” he laughed, messing the mohawk up a little more. Duncan paused, unsure of how to deal with the positivity being thrown his way. No one ever really complimented him. 

“Thank you” he mumbled, the words barely audible with how quietly he spoke. 

He didn't feel good, per se, but it was a good start.


End file.
